Indonesia's Letters to The World
by Akira Kuroshi
Summary: the meme has been crossed with my OC! I was bored at school so I wrote the introduction first then continued it and finally posted it here.
1. Chapter 1

Indonesia's letters to the world

Since I've noticed that everyone's doing it, I might as well join in the meme.

…I think I'm going to regret this…but I have nothing to do.

I mean, it's nice hanging out with Singapore, watching the Miss LadyBoy pageant with Thailand, but, I'm simply bored, and I also hope I don't get anything from that tulip headed idiot that calls himself Nether.

I REALLY don't want to get anything from him. But…I think I will. But no one really cares about Holl- um, Nether, right?

Sincerely,

-Indonesia

PS. Nether, in any case you are reading this, I hope you drown.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Indonesia,

It's me, Papua New Guinea. I was wondering, could you please turn down that music, I'm tired of having to turn up the volume of my TV so loud that I nearly go deaf.

Or better yet, you could give me your side of New Guinea, it is rightfuly mine afterall.

Also, if you see Philippines, could you tell her I'm looking for her, she ows me for loosing a bet.

Dear Papua New Guinea

Hey, too. I know my music can be annoyingly loud at times but I've never thought that it was that loud, sorry.

And since when is my side of Papua yours? It's always been mine since that tulip bastard finally gave it to me and decided to leave.

And I'll tell Philipines about the bet.

-Indonesia


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Indonesia,

Thank you for turning down the music, now I can hear myself think.

Hey I was wondering, you still got the crush on Malaysia? Because I hear Brunei is going to ask her out tommorow.

* * *

><p>Papua New Guinea<p>

No problem, actually I was starting to get annoyed myself.

No. I don't and never had a crush on Malaysia. She's just as bad as the tulip bastard. And I'm actually happy for Brunei; he's been single for so long, it's time for a date.

-Indonesia


	4. Chapter 4

Indonesia, That's right, it's Thailand that has a crush on her. You should have seen his face when I told him. You know that European guy, the one that has no country and thinks he's so awesome? Well you know the face that he makes when you ask him why he's awesome and he can't think of anything and goes all emo; that was Thailand's face.

I laughed so hard, oh man I wish I'd taken pictures. - PNG, Personally, I think Thailand has absolutely no guts! XD anyway, you must be talking about Prussia, right? Yeah I know him. I asked him that twice, and took pictures. And did I mention I took pictures of Thailand too? Maybe you want them? :3 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Indonesia, Hi! How are you? This is the Philippines. My boss gave me some free time so I thought I'd say hi :D. Anyway, haven't seen you or any of other of the ASEAN really, in a while so I hope you're doing well XD. It gets really lonely here, so sometimes it sucks having no neighbors :( Bet o_O? What bet? I don't remember making any bet with PNG-chan... Hmmm... *thinking* Can you ask her again what's it about? I think I forgot... ...This is a weird favor but please take care of yourself. This is kinda late but I'd hate to see what happened to Kuya* Japan happen to anyone else I know and since we're both in the Pacific Ring of Fire there might be a possibility that something like that might happen to us too(although I hope it never happens though...)

Wait... I think my boss is calling me again. Awww... My break's over TT^TT (Grrr... I hate you, Paperwork, from the depths of my heart!) Before I go, promise you'll visit me sometime soon? We can hang out and go Karaoke! X3

With Love, Maria de le Cruz The Philippines P.S. I almost forgot! I made some pastillas and yemas (Filipino candies) so I sent some over. Hope you like them ^w^ *kuya= big brother or sign of respect in Filipino Random comments: I like your letters a lot but my only problem was that until now I still can't tell if Indonesia's a guy or a girl... XDDD -solitarycloud ^_^ - Dear Philippines, Hey~ Fili-chan, it's been such a long time! I'm fine, and I'm officially off duties for a month (though it's going to be over soon T-T). I get lonely too sometimes. Let's forget about the bet! Anyway, I've always been capable of taking care of myself, it's my children I'm worried about. I know T-T. Aceh still has some scars left from his tsunami and earthquake. I hate the ring of fire (though it is a cool name XD). And I hope nothing happens to us, or any other ASEAN member, but it's fate. Chu~ I hate paperwork! With much violence. Let's! I love karaoke!

< Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 5

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Post Review As

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]
  * [Amazon][1]
  * [Email][1]

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_follow_story"> Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

> <label class="checkbox"> <input id="q_fav_story"> Story  Writer 

Close Working...   Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: //plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F6888508%2F5%2F
   [3]: //twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F6888508%2F5%2F
   [4]: //www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F6888508%2F5%2F
   [5]: //www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F6888508%2F5%2F



End file.
